The Mistake
by jodiebaby
Summary: WBWL. Harry is destined for something but what is it exactly now that his brother has taken precedence?
1. The Beginning

It was May 15th, 1980 when Albus Dumbledore came upon something of great importance. He was in the middle of an interview with a young woman named Sybill Tralawney. Dumbldore had doubted that she had any true Divination talent unliker her grandfather. Seemingly out of nowhere, she began to speak in a low rasping voice.

"There shall be one who is able to defeat the Dark Lord ... He shall be born to parents who have thrice defied the Dark Lord...He shall be born by the close of July and have powers beyond those of the Dark Lord ...Whichever side he chooses shall be victorious as he strikes his enemies swiftly and vehemently..."

There were two Auror families that fit the description and they were the Potters and the Longbottoms. In any case, he knew he had to make sure that both families were under his grip. He couldn't have the Light side lose the war. He especially couldn't let his plans for the unborn saviour go to naught. His power over the British Wizarding community depended on it.

July 30th, 1980

An infant's scream pierced the air, marking the first of two anticipated births. The Longbottoms lovingly welcomed this new addition to their family, a little boy named Neville Frank. Hours later, it was the Potters' turn. Lily went into labour around 6pm that evening. By 11:49 in the evening, a boy with dark auburn hair and hazel eyes was born. The contractions, to everyone's surprise, did not stop. Eleven minutes later, a second child was born to the Potters at 12:00 a.m. on July 31. He had dark, unruly hair and mystifying green eyes. The first was named Robin James and the second, Harland Lorien. The two parents looked at their newborns adoringly and swore to protect them with their lives.

October 31st, 1981

Time had flown by quickly but the danger in the wizarding world had not lessened. The safety of the Potters and the Longbottoms became so imperative that they were placed under the Fidelis Charm. Unbeknownst to them, the Potters' Secret Keeper had betrayed them for his own security.

The front door was blasted off its hinges and revealed a haughty man bent on destruction.

"Quick, Lily! Take the kids upstairs!" Lily ran with both children in her arms as fast as she could.

"I won't let you hurt them!" James yelled at the Dark Lord.

"You don't stand a chance." he stated calmly.

"Expelliarmus!" Voldemort quickly dodged it. In an instant, James was stunned.

Voldemort casually walked upstairs as if he had done nothing. He slowly opened the door.

"James! Are you.." she started to say but ended by screaming. "Not my children! No! Please, not them! Kill me!" Lily pleaded.

"Get out of the way, you silly girl!"

"No!" she was also stunned.

"Two Potter children. Who to choose?" He surveyed the two boys in their cribs where only the ginger child was crying. Upon seeing this weakness, he stunned the child. His eyes moved onto the brunette.

"Now, boy, I am not going to kill you but merely ... test you." Voldemort told Harry as if the child would undertand. "Let's see if you can survive the worst curse of them all. _Avada Kedavra_!"

As soon as he uttered the curse, he apparated down stairs. When he came back, he found the room covered in debris and the child wailing with tears as he sported a new lightning shaped cut.

"Interesting. Extremely." he muttered to himself as he picked up the conscious twin. The baby looked at him, continuing to cry. Voldemort had never tolerated crying children. However, something within this boy called to him, willing him to take care as he held him. This appeared to soothe the child.

"And now for the perfect cover-up." Voldemort used a cutting spell, creating a cut shaped like an "M". It had enough magical residue to be called a curse scar and he knew Dumbledore would be searching for something to label the supposedly marked child. He set the darker twin down, stunned him, and disapparated into the night.


	2. Taken

**Chapter Two: Taken**

Hours had passed when the Potters were taken to St. Mungo's to be checked out. The first child they had reached was Robin. The mediwizards determined his cut to be abnormal with traces of dark magic. Dumbledore assumed the eldest was the Chosen One because of the child's diagnosis without even bothering to give a look at the other Potter child.

Robin, of course, was fawned over by his parents as soon as they were told. Poor Harry lay ignored on the other side of the room, where he was blocked from parents' view with all the bodies of the visitors. The neglect upon returning home, to the point of Harry being almost nonexistent in his own household.

Three years passed on in a similar fashion. Harry was ignored, put down, or yelled at for what Robin did wrong. Birthdays became mainly about Robin. He received several gifts from well-wishers, his parents, his godfather (Remus), and Sirius while Harry received nothing. Robin always got cool things and nice clothes. He, on the other hand, wore ragged hand-me-downs from Robin that weren't so nice anymore.

The boy knew how to speak only because he heard his parents speak to his brother and between themselves. Due to the lack of human interaction, he had adopted an air of indifference and facial features void of emotion. The only creatures that ever spoke to him and cared for him were the house elves. Starvation would have claimed the child's life if not for them. At four years of age, Harry was grossly neglected as both parents became more and more absorbed with their firstborn.

Once, a friend of Lily's had flooed in so that they could catch up. They were having some tea when Harry crept in to eavesdrop.

"So, do you have any other children? I mean, Robin must get lonely without some companions his age," asked the woman.

"No, just Robin. He's a handful. We were thinking about having another." Lily stated as a matter of fact. Harry wanted to scream that he was there, that he too was their child. Alas, his parents did not wish to include him in their lives. This was the last straw. When the last guest was gone and the household was at sleep, Harry snuck out. Nobody there would miss him.

It had grown cooler in the April night. Harland, being the young child he was, did not bring a sweater. He shivered silently to himself and cried rather loudly. He thought of the night his life had changed. That man that everyone hated had said he would come back for him._ Where was he?_

While he was wondering this, that very man had arrived. The Dark Lord had broken into the Potter home again, but had not found Harry. Voldemort was shocked at how easy it was to break into the home of the "Chosen One". He had been right all along - Hogwarts was going to the dogs. Those insipid people were so arrogant that they no longer bothered with wards. Were all the Hogwarts alumnae that came after him this stupid? After walking towards the woods, Voldemort had noticed a small figure sobbing. It was by chance the very child he was looking for.

"Hello, there." Harry immediately turned around. He looked intently into the man's eyes.

"Do you remember me?" The young boy nodded. "What do you remember?" Harry wanted to respond, but he found he could not with his limited vocabulary.

After a few more tries, the Dark Lord resorted to legilimens to obtain the answers to his questions. What he found astounded him. He knew that he was a terrible man but he could not fathom that people of such honorable leanings could treat a child so cruelly. The man sighed, hoping he would not regret the words that he was about to speak.

"Would you like to come with me now?" asked Voldemort. He needn't have asked. The boy was more than willing. Harry quickly agreed by nodding again. He opened his arms as a sign that he wanted to be held. Voldemort obliged him.

"So it shall be. Let us leave, Harry." The pair apparated to Riddle Manor.


	3. A Different Start

**Chapter Three: A Different Start**

When Harry awoke, he was pleasantly surprised for he was actually in a warm bed and not the kitchen floor. It was a four-poster bed with a dark green comforter. To his left were a bureau and a cherry wood chair while two large French windows covered by cream-coloured curtains were to his right. His previous sleeping arrangements with the Potters had been in a cubboard within the kitchens. He immediately got up and walked up to one of the windows to see what lay beyond the place he had found himself in. On the other side of the window, he saw a path of gravel that led into a forest. The boy began to wonder what his life with the new man would be like.

After what seemed like hours, the man entered the room and seated himself on the bed. The man appeared to be immaculate in his black robe. His short chestnut hair was beginning to grey at the temples but it only served to make his tall person look more distinguished. He looked down and began to look deeply at Harry with his cerulean eyes.

"I know this varies a lot from your previous home, but it must do. You are to do everything I tell you, understand?" Harry nodded vigorously. He did not care that he was being ordered around as he was elated that someone was paying attention to him at long last.

"Good. You may call me 'my Lord'. As you apparently have very little language skills, I shall teach you how to speak, read, and write correctly, among other things. You are expected to do your best and pay good attention. Do you know your name?" The boy looked confused for a moment before shaking his head.

"Then, your new name shall be Rorryk Treyard Riddle."

The boy looked perplexed. The Dark Lord sighed. He pointed to himself and said, "Daddie."

It became apparent that he needed to forgo any titles and stick with simpler names. He then pointed to Rorryk and said,"Rorryk."

The boy seemed to have trouble with this too, so he decided to go with "Rory". The newly-appointed Rory looked at him with a semi-cognizant face. At last, there was something Voldemort could work with.

"Now, repeat it." he urged the child.

It took fifteen minutes before Rory could say his name and that of his adopted father's. After the short lesson, they adjourned and went to eat breakfast downstairs. When the food arrived, Rory was disappointed. He had taken a bite, decided he did not like bacon, and refused to eat it. Daddie was displeased. He was being very patient and understanding, considering he was the Dark Lord and all, but this was unacceptable.

"Rorryk! You shall eat _everything_ that is on that plate even if I have to force it down your throat. If you do not, you shan't have any dessert after dinner. This applies to everything, should you choose to disobey what I say."

Rory had never been allowed to eat dessert. The fact that he would get it if he behaved made him think twice and stuff that bacon into his mouth rapidly. Negative reinforcement did work indeed.

"Not too fast! You don't want to choke!" Daddie warned. Rory laughed but unfortunately, began to choke. Clearly annoyed at being ignored, the Dark Lord leapt from his seat and with a spell, relieved the child.

"See, what did I tell you? Oh, and before you do it, don't talk with your mouth full in the future. It is absolutely disgusting." He thought for a moment and then remembered something.

"What do you say when one does a kind deed for you? Do you know?" A puzzled look appeared upon Rory's face. Daddie sighed again. He seemed to be doing that awfully a lot today.

"What you say is 'thank-you'. Please, say it with me. _Thank-you_." Rory got it after the fifth time.

The day continued on in the same manner. Rory was glad that he did get dessert that night. Following dinner, Daddie asked Rory to sit in the parlour and wait for him. Once he returned, Rory noticed he had something in his hands. His father walked over to him and allowed him to examine the shiny object that contained a deep violet substance.

"This is going to make you become my son by blood and change your looks. It is a potion called _Glamoria Sanguia_. When you drink it, you shall be in pain for a little while but it shan't kill you. I shall give you a sleeping poiton so you shan't be awake during it."

Daddie administered both potions to Rory. A few minutes passed until the boy cried out in pain, clutching his sides. Voldemort carried the changing child to an adjoining bathroom to the bedroom in which the child had woken up, instructing the house elves to call him when they were done. He would see if the potion had given him favorable results. But no matter what the result was, he was going to have the house elves serve several rounds of Bloody Marys tonight.


	4. Lessons and Changes

**Chapter Four: Lessons and Changes**

On the following day, April 22nd, 1984, Rory awoke to a strange feeling. His whole body ached and was sore. Immediately, he touched his face. It felt different. He rushed to the mirror, opposite to his bed, and found that he now had wavy dark blonde hair and grey-blue eyes. Rory's features now somewhat resembled Daddie in facial features and expressions. Now, it was official that he was Daddie's son. He was interrupted by a voice that was slowly becoming quite familiar.

"Yes, I see you've noticed your new look? " His entrance was unexpected and surprised Rory, causing the boy to gasp.

"You don't look exactly like me since I needed another person for it to work. The identity of that person is, however, inconsequential. Today, you shall meet your instructor, Madame Lestrange. You shall treat her with the same respect that you have for me. Is that understood?" he asked in a stern voice.

Rory remembered two of the new words Daddie had taught him and said, "Yes, Daddie."

"Excellent! You remembered your lessons from yesterday. If you continue to behave and do well, we shall go on a trip. How does that sound? Hmm?" The child rushed to embrace his father, who laughed with mirth.

"I take that as your acceptance of the bargain?" an amused Daddie asked.

"Yes!" the boy yelled happily. With that, Voldemort made his exit. A peculiar suddenly appeared in the room with a popping sound. Alarmed, Rory screamed.

Before him was a scrawny creature with bat-like ears, a rather bulbous nose, and enormous eyes covered in a sack cloth.

"It's all right." The creature squeaked. "No need to be scared. I'm the Dark Lord's house elf." Despite the house elf's reassuring words, Rory continued to look upon it anxiously.

"I suppose I'm, er, to be yours too, Master Rory. Now, come here. You're to be properly clothed before going downstairs." Growing impatient, the house elf gave up and with a snap of its fingers, clothes materialized upon Rory's person.

"Next time, I won't do this for you. You'll have to learn how to dress yourself." The house elf said sternly, brandishing a finger at the boy.

"Oh! I almost forgot. My name is Parsley. If you need anything…" He stopped himself short, remembering the boy's current language predicament. "Well, if you need anything, just clap like this." Parsley proceeded to demonstrate clapping, which Rory understood easily and highly enjoyed. Whether the boy would remember it as a call for him, the elf did not know.

"Until later, Master Rory." With another pop, Parsley was gone.

* * *

Lessons with Madame Lestrange were somewhat pleasant. She was a no-nonsense type of person which aided Rory greatly. Today's lesson concentrating on language skills. On the first day they had encountered each other, Bellatrix swore that she was being punished. Too bad she wasn't allowed to physically harm the kid. She was sorely tempted. Somewhere, the Dark Lord was laughing his arse off. It was such a struggle for both of them that day...

_Two Weeks into Lessons..._

_Bellatrix felt like she was about to cry. She had tortured hundreds but it was this little boy that had cracked her. Merlin!_

_"No! Try it again. 'Ahhhp-pul'."_

_"Ahhhp-pul."_

_"Finally! Good. Next, 'buh-nah-nuh'. 'Buh-nah-nuh.'"_

Madame Lestrange had immediately realized who the maternal donor of the _Glamoria Sanguia_ was. The woman was none other than her own sister, Narcissa Malfoy, nee Black. Although she was disturbed that she had not been chosen, she understood her master's reasoning. The boy had to look as far from his original appearance as possible. Narcissa was the perfect candidate. She wondered if Rorryk would ever know that her sister was technically his mother. Alas, that would be for another day, years in the future. Bellatrix Lestrange would simply have to wait for it to be revealed.

* * *

This was a special day. A year had passed and the Dark Lord had decided to keep April 22nd as the date of Rory's birthday. In truth, the Dark Lord wasn't entirely certain as to why he wanted Rory to celebrate a birthday. Perhaps, it was to make up for the ones he himself did not celebrate in his own life. Regardless, he knew the boy would be pleased.

Rory did as he was told and was promptly ready in his dress robes (with a little help from Parsley) by 5:30 PM. He could barely contain his excitement at what would be his first celebrated birthday party. At 6:55, Rory was called to come into the parlour. This time, there were three platinum blondes; a man with greasy hair and a hooked nose; Madame Lestrange; and three additional men. There was another little boy about his age hiding behind two platinum blondes. He had wanted to play, but a firm hand on his shoulder made it clear that it was not yet time. They had come so far. Merlin be damned if tonight wasn't a success.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you my son and heir, Rorryk Treyard Riddle." The others clapped for the young child as if he were a star. Rory was soaking the attention up. Daddie began the introductions of his guests.

"Rory, this is Lord and Lady Malfoy and their son, Draco, who is close to your age. Over here," he said as he turned to the greasy hair man," is Mr. Snape. On his left are Madame Lestrange, her husband, and her brother-in-law, Rodulphus and Rabastan. Finally, this is your godfather, Mr. Nott. They are all considered your extended family of sorts. And now, let us sojourn to dinner." The guest quickly followed father and son as they entered the dinning room.

Dinner was spectacular. It consisted of delicassies and the like. Afterwards, the group entered the drawing room for cake, ice cream, casual talk, and other desserts. It was then that Draco approached Rory.

"Hullo! Great party! I really liked the cake with the snitch on it. Mummy said that you don't talk much, but that's okay." This led Rory to ponder on what else Draco's mummy could have possibly said and if he would have one too. Sensing Rory's discomfort, Draco rectified what he had said.

"Don't worry, Mummy didn't say that much. She usually does, but she didn't this time." Draco began to think about the implications of her irregular behaviour when she came over to them.

"Darling, have you been saying things you shouldn't?" A guilty look etched itself upon the pale boy's face.

"We'll talk about it later, Draco. Anyway, it's wonderful to meet you! I've heard so much about you from your father! He talks a lot about you, you know." Rory's cheeks were reddening. "Oh, not _bad_ things, it's all good things, I assure you." This certainly did reassure Rory. "You should come over sometime. Maybe you and Draco could have a play date! It'll be fun!"

"Making plans already?" Her husband had come behind her and gave her a hug.

"They'll be best mates before they enter Hogwarts!" Narcissa said excitedly.

"Let's not think on that yet, dear. They've only just met." By this point, Rory and Draco had slipped away and were ever close to narrowing in on the large pile of presents.

Rory gave a look that plainly asked, "For _me_?"

"Well, it _is_ your birthday. I'd have a right fit if I didn't get anything for mine." Daddie had seen the looks of anticipation of the boys and began to call everyone's attention before Rory could rip open his gifts.

"Attention, everyone! It's gift-opening time!" Daddie had to laugh at his son's widening eyes that looked as if he had hit the jackpot. "Go ahead, Rory. Maybe Draco can help you?"

"You needn't have asked that. He would have anyway. The boy takes perverse pleasure in tearing gift wrap into bits!" said an amused Lucius.

In the background, rips, tears, "oohs", "ahs", and "ehs" could be heard. Most gifts were appreciated, except for the occasional robe and other necessities the boys couldn't be bothered with. Those items were thrown into a messy, unwanted pile. The birthday part turned out to be an unqualified success and the beginning of a long, beautiful friendship between Rory and Draco.

* * *

Author's Note: In this story, the Longbottoms were never tortured by the Lestranges.


	5. A Chance Meeting

**Chapter Five: A Chance Meeting**

Seven years had passed by qickly. Out of three languages he was taught, Rory excelled in the most foreign one. He still had trouble with English, yet he spoke Russian well. Daddie, albeit annoyed, was amused. They often conversed in Russian because of it, which didn't help with Rory's English skills. Through much deliberation, it was decided that Rory would go to Hogwarts (if not only to improve his English).

Interestingly enough, Rory's letter came on his new birthday, rather than his former one. Daddie supposed that his "rebirth" was the cause. Nonetheless, he was excited. The day to get school supplies finally came. Rory went to Diagon Alley with Uncle Luck, Auntie Cissa, and Draco. At Ollivander's Draco got a vinewood wand (11 in.) with a dragon heartstring core. Rory, on the other hand, got his father's brother wand.

"You are destined for great things, Mr. Riddle, not unlike your father. It is curious that you are to wield this when I suspected it would have chosen a certain Mr. Potter. Regardless, the wand chooses the wizard." Father would be proud. Indeed, he would be.

After their school shopping was done, the group came to Fortesque's and had a treat. They were having a wonderful time until a certain family came in.

"Perhaps it is time for us to be going." Uncle Luck said as the Potters entered the store. Unfortunately, James Potter had heard the comment.

"It better be. Can't have criminals around decent families." sneerd James.

"Take that's back!" yelled out Rory.

"What do we have here? Kidnapped a kid, Malfoy?"

"Leave him alone!" Rory retaliated.

"That is quite enough, Rorryk. It is time for us to go." The family left in silence while the senior Potter held a smug look on his face.

* * *

"How could you bring up that word? You know what we went through!" Lily Potter screamed at her husband. She had waited until they were safely home before she began scolding James.

"But you know I hate him, Lils! Besides, I've never seen or heard of that boy before."

"The boy could have been a family friend." suggested Lily.

"He could have been Harry in disguise!" James accused.

"I told you, he's gone. You can't bring him back by inventing these fantasies!" Lily said more calmly.

"I know, it's just that I never even got a chance to say 'sorry'. Did he even have a first word?" At this, his wife broke down in tears.

"I hate the people we were, James. It hurts so much! I never knew my second son. I never held him or even acknowleged his existence until it was too late. We didn't even include him in his own birthday! For Merlin's sake, he lived in the kitchen cubboard!"

It was true. They had neglected Harry so much that they had not even given him a humane space to live in. The couple spent the rest of the afternooon in their room pouring over their regrets concerning their second born.

_Eight Years Prior_

_Lily Potter had just seen a little boy hiding in the shadows. She wondered why the child was there. There was only...The truth hit her deeply. That was Harry. She had actually forgotten about her own child. James was gobsmacked by the revelation when his wife told him. He had virtually ignored his son for three years. By the time that they began to search for Harry, the house elves informed them that he had left. Lily cried for hours. James initiated what would become a life long bout of depression that would never entirely go away. The Ministry declared Harry as dead after six months. The Potter family was neither whole nor the same again._

They had never planned on having another child but in two years time, Lily was pregnant. They named the little boy Carmen Harland Potter, after Harry. It was with great determination that they put effort into ensuring the child's welfare and well being.

Robin, unsurprisingly, was an extremely spoiled child. He had always been so, but after Harry's disappearance, it only got worst. The only times that Robin was not given his wishes were when his parents were talking about the brother he had never met. Apparently, they were twins. He couldn't remember having ever seen him. When Harry had been kidnapped at age 4, he had finally discovered that he even had a sibling. The spoiled child could not care less about a being that he had never met or doted on him. So, he rarely ever put his mind on such a person unless forced to in conversation. Neither parent observed this in their eldest child, ignorantly believing that their precious Robin had a link to the child they lost.


	6. Another Riddle

The Dark Lord was a wanted criminal. In fact, he was the number one public enemy in the wizarding world. It wouldn't do for him to go out in the open and cause chaos by simply dropping off Rory at the train station. He had thought of doing a glamour or polyjuice potion, but he couldn't do that every year. What if Rory's friends asked who he was? He couldn't keep adding on imaginary relatives. So, Voldemort opted for the Malfoys to take Rory to Platform 9 and Three-Quarters instead. Rory knew why his father could not go but sometimes, he wished his father was just that – his father.

Flashback

"Почему вы должны перейти на важные встречи?" ("Why must you go to important meetings?")

"Я темный лорд, Rorryk. Вы знаете, что". Rory pouted ("I am the Dark Lord, Rorryk. You know that." Rory pouted.)

"Я не хочу делиться вами." Отец засмеялся. ("I don't wish to share you." Father laughed.)

"Я знаю, сын. Однако, я лидер, и я должен и приведет". ("I know, son. However, I am a leader and I must and shall lead.")

At seeing Rory's disappointed look , he added, "Неважно, кто я, я всегда должен быть твой отец раньше." ("No matter who I am, I shall always be your father first.")

End of Flashback

"Behave, boys! I do not desire any letters concerning you!" She hugged both boys tightly. It was hard to believe how much they had grown.

"Yes, Mum."

"Yes, Mu...I mean, Auntie Cissa."

Rory was slightly unnerved at his slip up. Narcissa, on the other hand, was beaming. She was touched that Rory, although ignorant of her true position in his life, considered her to be his mum. The blonde woman gave him an extra hug for good measure after hearing Rory.

Lucius gave a curt nod to them, which they took at his way of saying 'farewell'.

"Goodbye, Draco. Goodbye, Rorryk." she said tearfully as the boys left to go on the train.

"What was that all about?" questioned Draco as they found an empty compartment.

"I dunno. She's so like a Mum to me that it...slipped out. Sorry, mate."

"No worries. It's just that I was wondering when you would become an official member of this family."

"Aren't I already?"

"Sort of. I mean, Aunt Bella is your godmother. I'm not really sure why Mr. Nott's you're godfather. Mum and Dad are practically your additional parents for Merlin's sake!"

"You know, I think you're right. It's not like Uncle Matt isn't bad, but he's not your parents." While they were discussing this, their compartment door opened. A boy with messy deep auburn hair and hazel eyes had opened the door.

"Oh, it's you." he said exasperatedly.

"Scram, Potter. We don't need anyone to save us."

"I wouldn't bother saving either of you." He replied haughtily. The boy turned his attention to Rory. "I didn't catch your name. What is it?" he demanded.

"My name is none of your concern."

"Oh, but it is."

"All right then. It's Rorryk Riddle. Now that you know it, I must bid you adieu." Rory slammed the compartment door in Robin's face.

"Good one, mate." Draco cheered.

They arrived at Hogwarts sometime in the evening. A large man bellowed for first years to follow him towards boats. There was a mad rush to the boats, which caused him to be separated from Draco. Rory ended up sharing a boat with a pudgy boy named Neville Longbottom. He had heard mention of the Longbottoms but was not exactly sure what had happened to Neville's parents. Madame Lestrange always had a strange glint in her eyes whenever he asked her about it but she refused to give any information. Judging by the boy's nervous mannerisms, he laid a bet on Longbottom getting into Hufflepuff. That house was the house of rejects as far as he was concerned.

He was reunited with Draco on the staircase outside of the Great Hall. The blonde looked particularly peeved at something, so much so that he became rather silent. This was a feat unto itself since Draco was rarely silenced by anything. Rory prompted Draco about it but he was only greeted with a grunt. Around the time McGonagall came to 'G' in the alphabet, Rory noticed Draco scowling as a bushy-haired brunette girl named Granger walked to the stool. _What was going on there? _Rory wondered. _Perhaps, he had encountered her while getting to the boats? _Whoever this girl was, she must have made quite a bad impression on Draco.

Draco, of course had gotten into Slytherin. The hat declared him to be a Slytherin even before it touched his head. However, he was incorrect in assuming that Longbottom would get into Hufflepuff. He had somehow managed to get himself into Gryffindor, of all places. _Really, that hat must somehow be broken_, he thought. Finally, it was Rory's turn.

"Riddle, Rorryk!" Dumbledore sputtered out his drink. _Riddle? Could it be…?_

Rorryk put on the old, tattered hat and waited anxiously to be sorted.

_Ah, a great mind. Cunning, intelligent, and with a past. You'll find that the only house for you is... _"SLYTYHERIN!" A wave of relief spread over Rory. Father would be delighted... as would Auntie Cissa and Uncle Luck.

He quickly sat down and looked around to gage his housemates. He could see some fellow first year Slytherins. Pansy Parkinson was unfortunately one of them. Father had made it a point to introduce him to the children of those in his inner circle. He and the other children would entertain themselves at parties or meetings while their parents were occupied. Pansy, being one of those children, always found a way to cling to him. The girl's clinginess compelled Rory to hide until either the event was over or Father forced him to suffer Pansy. _Merlin forbid she find a way to attach herself to him through marriage._ Rory shuddered at the mere possibility.

Once all the sortings had finished, Dumbledore uttered some gibberish words that caused food to appear before them. It seemed Draco had forgotten sullen mood and was scarfing down his food in a manner his mother would have definitely called undignified. Rory sniggered at him, only to be greeted with a sneer as the other boy resumed digging into his food. After an hour or so, the first year students were directed to follow their house prefects towards their designated dormitories. The prefect guiding them, wiry boy with brunette hair, whispered "_Sonorous" _and began to speak.

"My name is Terrance Higgs. I am a sixth year prefect and the seeker for the Slytherin team. As most of you are already aware, there tends to be a large amount of animosity towards Slytherin house. The other houses openly despise us for our cunning, ambition and ... _preferences_ in regards to blood. Be that as it may, we protect our own. However, if we find you lacking, there will be consequences. First year girl dormitories are to the left and the boys are to the right. Any questions?" No one dared to answer.

Higgs smirked. "Good. Now off you go!"

Rory and Draco climbed the stairs towards their dormitories with four other boys. Goyle and Crabbe immediately took two adjacent beds. A dark boy he knew to be Blaize Zabini took the bed that would have placed Rory next to Draco by the bathroom. So, he was left to take the bed between Zabini and Theodore Nott. None of the boys spoke while they took turns preparing themselves for bed but Rory was somehow grateful for the silence.

* * *

Later that night, a man with unruly jet black hair and circular spectacles received a letter about his son's sorting and the curious mention of one Rorryk Riddle. A smirk etched itself upon the man's face as he thought eagerly about who this boy could be and the mystery surrounding him.


	7. Friends, Enemies, and Broomsticks

**Chapter 7: Friends, Enemies, and Broomsticks**

Rory awoke to find his housemates eagerly preparing for their first lesson. He wondered whether he was prepared himself for classes. _How difficult could it be?_ During the summer, he and Draco had read through all of their required texts and had even practiced the spells. _That should be enough. Right?_

When Draco was ready, they left for the Great Hall for breakfast. Rory eyed the table greedily. All of his favourite breakfast foods were there. He sat himself down quickly and proceeded to shovel eggs, bacon, and toast onto his plate. He took a breath from swallowing inordinate amounts of food to find that Draco was doing the same. Feeling satiated, he took a gander at the schedule Uncle Severus had parcelled out. Their first class would be Potions. It was located in the dungeons, so it wouldn't be difficult to find.

The pair had begun to head towards the classroom when a girl with rather bushy brown hair and a Gryffindor tie tripped into Rory.

"Oh! Sorry! Are you all right?" she asked Rory.

"Yeah. No worries. You?"

"I'm as all right as I will ever be. Do you know where Potions is, Malfoy?" She turned her face to address him. Rory was correct in assuming that his friend had indeed encountered this girl last night." It's supposed to be in the dungeons but I've no clue how to get there."

"I don't talk to Mudbloods." he sneered.

Her eyes watered at the word. Before Draco could say anymore, the girl ran off.

Rory turned to Draco and asked, "How did you meet her?"

"I shared the same boat with her. Swotty, that one is. Nearly talked my ear off! Father says that Mudbloods deserve to be at our feet, rolling around in the mud. That's it! I'll call her Muddy."

"I think you're thinking about this too much. Let's just make it to class on time." Rory said anxiously.

* * *

Moments after they arrived, Uncle Severus came walking in with his robes billowing behind him.

His eyes surveyed the classroom. "Ah, yes, Robin Potter. Our new – celebrity. I suppose he found it beneath him to attend class." (Rowling, 1998, p 136) The Slytherins sniggered.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death – if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." (Rowling, 1998, p 137)

Suddenly, the door opened to find Potter with a ginger boy.

"Well?" demanded Uncle Severus. They stared stupidly at the professor. "Have neither of you any excuse as to why you've come late, therefore disturbing my lesson?"

"No, sir." the ginger meekly replied.

"Sit down." They quietly obeyed.

"Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" (Rowling, 1998, p 137)

"I don't know, sir." The hand of the girl they had encountered earlier was enthusiastically raised in the air. "But she seems to." He smirked at the girl while everyone laughed. She slumped back down with a face reddened with embarrassment. Rory felt a pang of pity for the girl. It seemed that she had no friends.

"Enough! For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?" (Rowling, 1998, p 138)

* * *

The week passed in a similar fashion. Granger, the bushy-haired girl, would act like her know-it-all self, inciting Potter and that ginger oaf Weasley to embarrass her during class. Then, Draco would taunt her during meals or any time in between lessons. The girl, Rory noticed, looked miserable.

Today was their first flying lesson with the Gryffindors. Rory was beyond excited but was slightly put out that first-years were not permitted to be on any of the house teams. They were all standing on the Quidditch pitch talking amongst themselves when he noticed that Potter had begun to tease Granger and a small, pudgy boy.

"Leave Neville alone, Potter. He hasn't done anything to you." Granger implored Potter.

"I don't think I shall."

He eyed the glowing ball Neville had in his hands. Before anyone could stop him, he grabbed Neville's object and levitated a few feet into the air, out of boy's reach.

"Come and get it, Longbottom!" he said before launching himself into the air.

Longbottom quickly got onto his broom to chase after him. The broom moved jerkily, making it apparent that he had never ridden a broom in his life. The broom was taking him higher and higher without his say-so. Nobody moved to help the poor sod. Granger looked terrified. Sighing to himself, Rory knew he would regret his next action.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing? You're not _helping_ Longbottom, are you?" Draco questioned as Rory mounted his broom.

"No one else is. Besides, doing this would wipe off that smug smirk from Potter's face." His friend had no retort for that.

Steadily, he raised himself in the air, catching up to Potter. He was distracted when he heard screams. Longbottom had fallen. Changing his course, he zoomed towards Longbottom. Rory barely reached him in time when he grabbed his hand and slowly descended to the ground. Madame Hooch, who had arrived, took this opportunity to berate the students.

"How dare you take off like that without my express permission! You're lucky nobody was hurt!"

"Riddle was only helping Longbottom, Ma'am." Granger timidly interrupted.

"And why was that?"

"Potter had taken Longbottom's Remembrall."

"Be that as it may, it does not excuse your actions." She looked down sternly on Rory, Potter and Longbottom. "Ten points from Gryffindor and Five points from Slytherin."

Potter glowered at Rory but said nothing. Not that Rory cared. Potter had gotten what he deserved as far as he was concerned. Draco and Granger kept giving him strange looks but he ignored them.

* * *

Uncle Severus came by the common room later that night to discuss the day's events. He signalled for Rory to follow him to his office. A terrified look etched itself upon Rory's face. He only hoped that he wouldn't get expelled.

Once Rory sat, Uncle Severus began speaking. "Though I am highly dissatisfied by your open disobedience today, I cannot say that I am entirely disappointed." _What?_

"You appear to fly well, so much so that I believe you should be on the house team." Now Rory knew he was hallucinating. To support his theory, he pinched himself.

"I assure you, Riddle, this is real. You are to report to the Quidditch pitch no later than 7pm on Monday. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. You are dismissed."

Rory left the office with a huge smile on his face. This day hadn't been so bad after all.

* * *

"_You_ got onto the house team? But how? We're first-years!" Draco exclaimed.

"Uncle Severus seems to think I fly well." he said smugly. Draco scowled.

"Is your father going to get you a new broom?" Rory had not yet even considered that.

"I hope so. I'll owl him tonight."

At breakfast the next day, his owl returned with a rather large parcel.

"I bet it's a broom!" Nott, a fellow Slytherin first-year, exclaimed. A crowd began to form around them.

"Oi! Let him open it!" Draco yelled.

Rory tore the paper and to his immense shock and pleasure, a Nimbus 2000 lay before him.

"Your father got you the Nimbus 2000? That's the latest broom! You're lucky!"

"I know." Rory had seen this broom in the window of Quidditch Supplies when he went to Diagon Alley with the Malfoys. He was sure he had never felt so pleased in his life. He supposed he needed to thank Daddie straight away.

* * *

The Hogwarts Library was a large and intimidating place. Daddie had sent a letter reproving Rory when he found out that his grades in Transfiguration had not been stellar. Draco's grades weren't any better. The only person that they knew to be doing excellent in the class was Granger. It hurt both of their prides but they needed to pass.

Granger had been initially wary of them, believing that they were playing a prank on her. She only agreed to the tutor sessions provided that they do not let the word 'Mudblood' pass through their lips in her presence. They reluctantly agreed. That was what had brought them to the library on a sunny Sunday afternoon.

"Which spells are you having trouble with?" she asked.

The two boys looked down to the floor before answering, "Most of them."

Her mouth formed a grim line. "All right. How about we start off with the levitating spell, hmm?"

Draco and Rory pointed their wands towards the feathers but nothing moved.

"I think I know what your problems are. Riddle, there is no 'r' at the end of _Leviosa_. Malfoy, you need to _flick_ and swish, not jab and swish."

Malfoy grumbled something that suspiciously sounded like 'Mudblood'.

"What was that, Malfoy? I thought I told you that word was off-limits! One more from you and I will leave you both to fail. Is that what you want?"

"No."

"Then, what do you say?"

"Excuse me?" He seemed appalled that he should say anything further.

"I believe you owe me an apology."

He pouted for a moment before saying, "Fine. I'm sorry. You happy?"

She grinned. "Very."


	8. The Turn and The River

As Draco and Rory entered the Great Hall on the bleak morning of November fourteenth, other students began to whisper, stare and point.

"What do you think has happened?" Draco asked as he looked around the room.

"You mean... You don't know, Malfoy?" interrupted Theodore.

"Know what, Nott?" questioned Rory. "What's been going on?"

"It's all over the newspapers. Your parents..." Theodore turned to Draco before gulping.

"What about my parents, Nott?!" Draco demanded.

He leaned in to whisper. "They're dead. Murdered yesterday by your father's wand. Nobody knows who did it. Some say that the Dark Lord was angry at them and killed them in revenge but you and I both know that's not it. The lot of you are practically family to him."

"But that's impossible-"

A tall fifth year Slytherin prefect tapped Draco's shoulder. "You the Malfoy boy?"

Draco seemed to be petrified. Rory nudged him.

"Yes."

"Snape's expecting you in his office. Don't be late. You too, Riddle. The password's fudge pasty."

He nodded in response. The boy's normally pale skin seemed to become a shade of deathly white.

* * *

The pair trudged down to the dungeons. They barely knocked on the door before it was hastily opened by the potions master.

"Come in and sit." Rory stared at his shoes while his friend seemed to be on the verge of vomiting. This couldn't be happening. Aunt Cissa and Uncle Lucius were surely still alive.

"I expect that you have some sort of an idea as to why you are here, hmm?"

"Yes, sir."

"No matter. Mr Malfoy, it is my duty to inform you that your parents had stipulated that your aunt Bellatrix should be your guardian. However, Mrs Lestrange's current status as a criminal prevents your being given to her. Be that as it may, your other aunt, one Andromeda Tonks, shall take full custody of you. She shall come to pick you up at King's Cross. Being that I am currently a professor at Hogwarts, I cannot fufill my role as your godfather. Your parents' will shall be further discussed at a later point." Uncle Snape hesitated before speaking again. "Mr Riddle, you may not be aware but your female guardian was actually your godmother. You were told that Bellatrix was your godmother for your protection and to prevent the truth from being known. The Malfoys, in addition to being your surrogate family, acted as your protectors. Your father cannot be publicly acknowledged as your father for obvious reasons. It was not for nothing that Narcissa was chosen as your mother for the adoption potion."

Rory's vision blurred. That certainly couldn't be correct.

"Professor, what do you mean she was his mother?!" Draco all but shouted. He had remained silent thus far but seemed enlivened by this revelation.

"Now, now, Mr Malfoy. Please, do sit down." That was not a request. The boy complied.

"Yes, Mr Riddle, Narcissa was your mother. Unlike Mr Malfoy here, your godfather has been awarded guardianship. Both of you will be excused from classes on Monday and Tuesday for the funeral and wake. You are to leave with young Theodore and his father when you arrive at station. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir." Rory automatically replied.

"Then, I expect that you two to head towards your first class. I've already written out a note for you. Here." The boys took the note and left for Transfiguration.

* * *

Lunch was a weary affair. Though still in shock, Rory began to read the Daily Prophet.

"THE MALFOY MURDERS: IS YOU-KNOW-WHO TO BLAME? by Noel Wiles.

Last night, Mr and Mrs Malfoy were murdered in their home. There is no clear suspect as of yet but it seems obvious that You-Know-Who tired of the couple. Did they mess up or did they disaffect? We shall never truly know. The Malfoys had one son, Draco, who is currently in his first year at Hogwarts. Sources at the Ministry say that the boy shall go to live with his eldest aunt. Whatever your opinion was of the Malfoys, it is fair to say that they did not deserve this. Continue to page 4."

Rory lowered his newspaper. "Have you even met your... erm, our aunt?"

Things had been slightly awkward ever since their discussion with Professor Snape earlier that day. Perhaps, he would have been ecstatic at discovering this yesterday but today, it was a nightmare. Rory found that he had nothing to say to Draco to comfort him. Instead, all he could do was offer to play Exploding Snaps in the common room later. His... friend didn't seem to mind.

"No. According to Mother, she was kicked out of the family for marrying a Mudblood. Speaking of Mudbloods, here's Granger now."

"I'm sorry to hear about your parents, Draco."

"Thanks." he said stiffly.

"If you need anyone to talk to, I'm always here."

"Shut up, you insipid Mudblood." he barked. "Your parents are alive. How could you possibly help me?"

A hurt look crossed her face. She seemed as if she were about to say something in retaliation but thought better of it. Her lips formed a grim line. Rory glanced between them and earnestly hoped they wouldn't start a food fight.

"I'll ignore what you said to me but I expect that you'll treat me better when you're less upset." Hermione said in a rather snippy voice and proceeded to return to her table.

"Just what I needed." Draco groaned into his hands.

* * *

On their way to Charms, Potter and his sidekick Weasley stopped them.

"What do you want, Potter?" Draco sneered.

"My sympathies about your parents, Malfoy." Draco looked at Potter suspiciously. Potter held up his hands in surrender. "I'm not here to make fun, honest. I've lost a family member myself, you see."

The blood seemed to be rushing in Rory's head.

"My family never paid much attention to him after You-Know-Who attacked us. When he left, my mom was never the same. Some days, she just sits and stares for hours."

_They felt guilty? They actually had the nerve to feel guilty?!_ Rory was outraged.

"What's your point? Draco doesn't need to hear your sob story, Potter."

"I wasn't talking to you, Riddle. But I wouldn't expect a Death Eater like you to have manners." That was it. Potter was going down. Rory pounced onto to Potter and began to beat the living daylights out of him.

"Stop! Stop this at once! There shall be no fighting in the corridors! Gentlemen, cease and desist!" After a quick spell uttered by Professor Flitwick, the two were separated.

"Who started this? Tell me."

"Riddle, sir."

Rory was taken aback. His own best mate had ratted him out.

"Well then, Mr Riddle, you shall be serving detention tomorrow night at seven sharp." Rorryk turned to Draco in confusion but his friend ignored him and walked into class. First, Aunt Cissa and Uncle Lucius died. Now, he had lost his best friend. His world was crumbling underneath him and there was nothing he could do.

* * *

A.N.: I realized that I did not properly explain or the whole godparent drama, so I added a bit more detail. Since anybody would be in shock after learning about so many revelations, I opted to not to add more dialogue from the boys at that point. If I didn't explain anything else well, please, let me know!


	9. Meetings and Reconciliations

Detention was oddly easy. He had been told after class to go meet that oaf Hagrid at his hut. The huge door swung open after Rory knocked.

"Yer here for detention, I 'spect." Rory nodded slowly, wondering if they had better punishment than aiding half-wits. "Right, then. Follow me."

Behind the shoddily-made structure was a pen. Hagrid illuminated the space with his lantern, placing it on a hook on the pen's fence.

"Yer to feed the crups with this. Knock on my door again when yer done." The half-giant gestured to the bucket in his hand and placed it before him.

Rory peered into the pale and grimaced. Had the oaf gone out of his way to find disgusting feed just for the detention? The crups seemed eager for the food despite this. There were about twenty of them. Against his natural sense of preservation, Rory came close to pet them. One of them was very small and most likely the runt of the pack. It was hesitant at first but with some gentle encouragement, it came closer and quickly took the nourishment Rory offered it.

"There, there. See? That wasn't so hard." While he fed the others, he heard footsteps. Seeing no one, he returned to his work.

"Shh. He'll know it's us." Rory knew that voice very well. Its owner was that obnoxious Potter. He put down the bucket and quietly walked towards the front of the hut.

"If that plonker comes near me, I'll... I'll duel him."

"You'll do what?" exclaimed Rory.

All pretense forgotten, Draco strolled up to him. "I'll duel you, Riddle. Your father killed my parents!"

"He did not! Take that back!"

"I don't think I shall." Draco's chin raised higher in defiance.

"What's goin' on here?" Hagrid yelled. The three stepped back in surprise. They had been so wrapped up in their spat that they didn't notice Hagrid approach them.

"We've come to visit you, Hagrid." Potter managed to answer.

"Fine way ter visit me! Arguin' with... what's yer name?"

"Riddle, sir."

"Riddle?" Hagrid's eyes narrowed. "Who's yer father?"

Rory went on autopilot. His father had trained him in what to say for this very situation. "My father was Tobias Riddle. He's since passed on." Hagrid let out a nervous laugh.

"Sorry ter hear that, lad. Thought you were related to someone I used ter know." Hagrid walked over to inspect the pen. "Right. You look ter be done, Riddle. You can go." Rory was about to run towards the castle when he felt the half-giant's arm on his shoulder.

"Wait a moment. What were you three fightin' over?" Draco seemed to be ready to make a retort before Potter clamped a hand over the boy's mouth. This undoubtedly peeved Draco.

"They were fighting over something silly at school." Potter supplied.

"Well, these things do tend ter sort themselves out." Hagrid took a closer look at the blondes in the light of the lantern by the door. "Blimey! You two look like you could be brothers!"

Out of nowhere, Rory began to laugh. He was laughing so hard he was holding his stomach. Draco soon joined in with him.

"What's so funny?" Potter asked curiously.

"N... Nothing. Just an inside joke."

"Oh, ok. Well, if you don't mind, I think we should be heading back to the castle." Potter said quickly as he rubbed his hands together.

"Right you are, Robin. I'll walk you lot to the castle."

* * *

The walk to the castle was silent but in a peaceful manner that nobody minded.

"'Ere you go. Tell yer parents and Carmen that I said 'ello."

"Will do. Night, Hagrid."

"Night, Robin. Malfoy. Riddle."

Once Hagrid was out of sight, Potter spoke. "What was that all about?"

Rory and Draco glanced at one another.

"Nothing really." said Rory as he shared a smile with Draco.

"Now that I think about it, you do look rather similar."

"Must be distantly related." Draco quickly put in.

"Yea. Must be." agreed Rory.

Potter rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'm going back to my common room. Night."

Neither Draco nor Rory spoke until they reached their room.

"Are we ok?" Rory tentatively asked while he pulled out a text on his bed.

A sigh could be heard on Rory's left. "I don't know that we'll ever be." Draco posited himself on his newly-revealed brother's bed. "But I guess we'll have to."

Rory smiled.

* * *

Saturday came with a summons to once again grace Professor Snape's office in the afternoon. Rory had become increasing accustomed to referring to the man as 'Professor' instead of 'Uncle' since his last detention taught him that lesson. _Merlin, couldn't anything be easy?_ Rory thought. The middle aged man's hands laid flatly on the desk as his eyes bore into his students' eyes.

"It has come to my attention that your solicitor would like to communicate with yourself and Mr Riddle. Therefore, it is in your best interest to commence your travel tomorrow instead of Monday."

"Sir, why aren't we getting dropped off at Hogsmead or leaving by floo?" Rory asked.

"Normally, you would have been dropped off at Hogsmead but given the high profile case your parents are, this would be unwise. The school also has a policy against have a floo connection between students' home and the school, which prevents this quicker form of travel." Snape drawled. "One issue I would like to make clear between the both of you is that there will be no more fighting in the corridors. If I hear even a hint of impropriety, you will dread the day you entered the halls of Hogwarts, understood?"

The professor's threat did not fall on deaf ears. The boys anxiously nodded their assent.

"That being said, I would also like to inform you that the Dark Lord **is not responsible** for your parents' deaths, Mr Malfoy. Nor did he send someone to do his dirty work for him. To think anything to the contrary would be a betrayal of him. Do you have any other concerns?"

"No, sir." they chimed.

"Excellent. You may take your leave."

* * *

A rap on the door took the duo away from the land of dreams.

"Time to get off dearies!" the trolley lady announced.

"Huh?" responded Rory.

"I said, 'It's time to get off.' The train has arrived at King's Cross."

"Oh. Thank-you, ma'am."

"You're welcome." The door closed quickly behind her.

"You ready?" Rory asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

As they stepped out on the platform, two figures awaited them. The first, presumably Mrs Tonks, could be mistaken for Madame Lestrange if it were not for her lighter coloring. Her hair was a toffee color in contrast to Madame Lestrange's jet black hair. Mr Nott stood next to the woman appearing to be particularly exasperated by her presence.

"Ah, Rorryk! There you are. And young Draco. So sorry for your loss, m'boy." Mr Nott had a soothing voice that always made people at ease. Despite his rough reputation, Mr Nott was a gentle fellow who was general pleasant to be around. If there was a time that Rory needed soothing, it definitely was now.

"Thank-you Mr Nott."

"No worries. Draco, you should ask your aunt if you can visit during the winter hols. I should think Theodore and Rorryk would welcome a visit from you."

Mrs Tonks' eyes twitched in annoyance. "Yes, if there is time. Come now, Draco. We have plenty to do."

"Mrs Tonks."

"Nott." She hastily grabbed onto Draco's arm before disappearing with a pop.

The atmosphere became a lot less frostier once Draco left with Mrs Tonks as far as Rory was concerned.

"Hang on to my arm, Rorryk. I'm going to apparate us outside the gates."

Apparition was like climbing through a tiny whole. Rory swore he would never get comfortable with the feeling. To the average Muggle, the space appeared as a run-down gate for a dilapidated shack on the moors. Wizarding kind could see it for what it truly was - fine cast iron gates that preceded a pristine lawn and a winding path that led to a gothic manor. The gates untwisted as if they were vines with a wave of Mr Nott's wand, allowing them to enter through. After knocking on his door, a house elf answered.

"Master Nott! I's pleased to see you." The elf closed the door behind him with a snap of his fingers.

"Pegotty, this is Master Rorryk. He will be staying here from now on whenever he is not at his own home or at Hogwarts."

"Yes, Master."

"Please, have dinner prepared. I expect that Master Rorryk is dying of exhaustion and starvation!" Mr Nott chuckled.

It was true. Rory felt as if he could eat a hippogriff.

"Thank-you, Mr Nott."

"No need to be so formal, m'boy! I **am** your godfather, after all! Please, call me Uncle Theodore."

"Thanks, Uncle Theo." The man laughed once more. "It's all right. Go and take a nap before supper. I'll have Pegotty wake you up for it. You're room is the door on the left before Teedie's. Now, shoo! Get some rest!"

Rory had never been more grateful.

* * *

A.N.: I had gotten a review saying that I wasn't being detailed enough. I hope this is better! Bonus points and love forever if you can give me the title of the book that the house elf's name comes from. Uncle Theodore's son's name comes from Theodore Roosevelt's nickname as a child. I read that from a book but I am too lazy to go find it in my attic, so I'll just use this reference instead.

(n.a.). (2013). _The Life of Theodore Roosevelt_. Retrieved from.


End file.
